


Click

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: He knew that he’d rather die being ripped apart by teeth and claws than see any of his girls harmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got more invested in Owen and the raptors than any other part of this movie. Oops.
> 
> This is horrifically self-indulgent and super short and I wrote it in about five minutes. IDK. Seriously, though, super self-indulgent, I know it's not canon, etc. I just wanted to write the thing.

Owen knew what clicker commands his girls responded to.

He knew that the odds of them surviving the slaughter they were facing were slim at best.

He knew that he’d rather die being ripped apart by teeth and claws than see any of his girls harmed.

He’d raised them from before they’d hatched, sitting at the hatchery and talking to the eggs until the lab techs threw him out for the day. As a joke, he’d put paint and paper down once when they were a few months old and had them run across it; the resulting art was still on his fridge (and floor). The first night they slept in the paddock, he’d stayed so they weren’t alone in a new environment. They were the closest thing he’d ever have to kids.

If he could save them, he would.

The only person who could know what the clicker commands meant wouldn’t betray him. Barry knew what the girls meant. What Owen would do for them, when push came to shove.

Hoskins was shoving, and Owen would burn Isla Nublar to the ground before he’d let Hoskins get his hands on Owen’s raptors.

When he held the chunk of the Indominus’s flesh up to the girls’ cages, he lifted the clicker away from the radio mic and tapped out the command he used for getting their attention. The alpha command.

All kids left the nest sometime.

If he was lucky, he wouldn’t live to see the aftermath.


End file.
